1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus capable of controlling the density of a reproduced image.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional image processing apparatus is known which measures the density of an original image and reproduces an image in accordance with the measured density.
In an apparatus of this type, the optical system performs pre-scan of an original for measuring its density prior to the main scan for exposing a photosensitive drum to the original image. However, in this apparatus, the pre-scan stroke of the optical system must be adjusted in accordance with the minimum size of transfer sheets. For this reason, the entire image surface of the original cannot be pre-scanned or the main scan for exposure of the original image is delayed due to the time-consuming reciprocal movement of the optical system for pre-scan.